Hora Com Os Magos
by Lady-Liebe
Summary: O único telejornal da Terra Média. Apresentado pelos Istari. Para você, que sempre perguntou, porque Alatar e Pallando não apareciam no livros...


Obrigado pelos reviews! Agradeço também a Iraci! Ganhei uma beta!!!!! Garota chique é outra história!! Mais uma fanfic para vocês...  
  
HORA COM OS MAGOS  
  
Enquanto isso, nas televisões da Terra Média.. . Aparece o símbolo da emissora "Um Anel". Chamada final para "Hora dos Magos". O único jornal ao vivo da Terra Média. Transmitido por satélite, para Valinor também. O símbolo da emissora é substituído pelo nome do programa. Depois surge na tela um mago de azul.  
  
É Alatar acenando para a camêra, dentro do estúdio de gravação do jornal.  
  
5  
  
Pallando pisca, dentro do estúdio também.  
  
4  
  
Gandalf solta uma baforada pelo cachimbo. O Condado como fundo.  
  
3  
  
A nova imagem é Saruman conversando pelo Palantir.  
  
2  
  
E finalmente Radagast, apoiado num cajado, e tendo como fundo Fangorn.  
  
1 A cena agora é do estúdio. Alatar e Pallando, a dupla usando azul. Um balcão marfim na frente deles, repletos de pergaminhos. O mapa da Terra Média serve como fundo. Cajados são vistos apoiando no fundo.  
  
Uma voz ecoa:  
  
- E agora com vocês: "Hora com os Magos". E nossos apresentadores Alatar e Pallando!  
  
- Boa noite, Terra Média! - Alatar *  
  
- Boa Noite! Estamos aqui com mais um "Hora com os Magos"! - Pallando  
  
- O único lugar em que você sabe os ultimos acontecimentos da semana! - Alatar  
  
- Os anões retomam a Montanha Solitária. - Pallando - Ereborn finalmente voltou às mãos dos verdadeiros donos.  
  
- E com isso mais uma espécie extinta da Terra Média. Mataram o ultimo dragão. - Alatar - Smaug, o Dragão de Ereborn, da divisão dragões-de-fogo. Foi morto por Bard de Valle.  
  
- O que você acha, amigo? Nós podemos entrar para essa lista? - Pallando  
  
- Claro. Somos somente cinco. - Alatar - Preservem os Istari! Preservem os Magos!  
  
- Podemos começar a campanha pedindo um aumento de salário! - Pallando - Aumento de férias também! Com essas férias minúsculas, eu não consigo ir de Bri ao Condado.  
  
- E também uns castelos e criados. - Alatar - Eu adoraria ter minha própria corte!  
  
- Ou cumprem nossas exigências, ou voltamos para Valinor. - Pallando  
  
- Melhor voltarmos para as notícias. Ou vamos ficar é sem salário. - Alatar  
  
- A semana começou comemorativa no Condado. - Pallando  
  
- Tudo graças ao retorno de Bilbo no Condado! - Alatar - Ele retorna com uma parcela do tesouro do Dragão. Entrevista exclusiva no final dessa edição.  
  
- A Batalha dos Cinco exércitos é encerrada. - Pallando  
  
- Orcs e wargs se deram mal. - Alatar  
  
- Mais notícias depois dos comerciais. - Pallando  
  
=========================  
  
- Estamos de volta! As bolsas comerciais do Valle e da Floresta das Trevas estão em alta. - Alatar  
  
- Afinal, aumentou-se o número de riqueza circulada. - Pallando  
  
- A cotação do mithril sobe novamente. - Alatar  
  
- Os anões podiam tentar retomar Moria - Pallando - Agora que já estão novamente na Montanha Solitária.  
  
- Mas não são todos os negócios que seguem bem. - Pallando  
  
- Rohan e Gondor estão com a balança comercial desfavorável. - Alatar  
  
- Ambos ainda não acertaram sua dívida com o FMI. - Pallando  
  
- Valinor já pressiona ambas as nações. - Alatar  
  
- Mas eles continuam com as importações de trigo de suas províncias. - Alatar  
  
- Afinal, povo faminto não paga impostos. - Pallando  
  
- Quem sabe o clima melhora? - Alatar - E a onda de importações não acaba?  
  
- Só tem um jeito de saber, Caro Alatar. - Pallando - E agora com vocês: Galadriel, nossa Senhora Dourada do Tempo!!  
  
- A única da Terra Media que prevê o tempo numa banheira de passarinho! - Alatar  
  
- Ela devia saber que aquilo pode ser um foco de doenças. - Pallando  
  
- Aquela água fica parada um tempão. - Alatar - Eu juro pela ira de Eru. Têm uns cinco programas que é a mesma água.  
  
- Depois não sabe porque tem tanto trabalho curando epidemias em Lórien. - Pallando  
  
- Vamos falar ao vivo com ela. Boa noite, Galadriel!! - Alatar  
  
A imagem do par de magos azuis é substituída. Aparece uma elfa loira trajando um vestido vermelho. Um anel em seu dedo. O cenário é de uma floresta fechada, alguns raios de sol penetram no ambiente. Na sua frente encontra-se um pedestal com uma jarra e uma vasilha.  
  
- Boa Noite Istari! Boa noite Terra Média! - Galadriel - Vamos ignorar esses dois e seguir em frente. Eles não estão muito satisfeitos desde que eu previ o sumiço deles.  
  
- O tempo não anda muito bem. Rohan e Gondor ainda vão ter um período de seca. Não há nenhuma massa quente próxima a essas nações. Já o Condado pode esperar um frio intenso. Mais ameno desde o ataque dos lobos que atravessaram o Brandevin. Uma massa fria se aproxima das Florestas das Trevas. Chuva das pesadas vem por aí. - Galadriel -  
  
- Ela devia ser Galadriel a Branca! Acho que o Sarumam perdeu seu posto. - Pallando - Essa mulher só prevê desgraça.  
  
- Ainda estamos no ar Pallando!! - Alatar  
  
- Eu quis dizer que essa elfa é uma graça. - Pallando com um sorriso amarelo - Voltamos depois do intervalo.  
  
=========================  
  
- Estamos retornando com nosso programa. Notícia urgente diretamente da Fortaleza de Dol Goldur. - Pallando  
  
- Vamos falar agora com um dos nossos representantes. - Alatar - Radagast, diretamente da Floresta das Trevas.  
  
A imagem dos Magos Azuis é substituída na tela. Surge Radagast, segurando um microfone com o símbolo da emissora. Apoiado no cajado, a Floresta das Trevas ao fundo.  
  
- Boa Noite, Magos Azuis! Boa Noite, Terra Média! Infelizmente as notícias de hoje não são boas. Após meses de suspeita, confi rmamos para a população, que o Necromante de Dol Goldur era realmente Sauron. Com as suspeitas confirmadas, conseguimos expulsá-lo com a ajuda de Saruman. Ele estava escondido há quase dois mil anos, trabalhando em segredo. Ele agora está novamente em Mordor, reconstruindo a Torre Escura. - Radagast  
  
A camêra muda o ângulo.  
  
- Sauron possui um currículo vasto como praticante das artes das trevas. Foi tenente de Melkor nos dias antigos. Após o exílio de seu mestre para o Vazio, continuou com um império do mal. Responsável pela criação dos Anéis de Poder e também pela total destruição da Ilha de Númeror. Foi derrotado finalmente pela aliança entre elfos e homens. Aliança que deixou de destruir seu alicerce, o Um Anel. Resta agora torcemos para que este não seja encontrado. -Radagast - Alatar! Pallando! Retorno à palavra.  
  
- Infelizmente a notícia de Radagast não é boa. - Pallando - Se Sauron encontrar o Anel, todo seu poder será recuperado.  
  
- Algo que deve ser evitado. - Alatar - Não foi essa a missão dos Istari? Subjugar o poder de Sauron?  
  
- Realmente Alatar. Vamos ouvir os comentários de um estudioso na arte dos Anéis. - Pallando - Vamos consultar Saruman.  
  
- O nosso representante de Isengard está ao vivo pelo palantir. - Alatar - Ele dará sua opinião sobre o Um Anel.  
  
O Chefe da Ordem dos Istari é mostrado em uma imagem na tela. A mão sobre uma palantir enquanto o mapa de Isengard, destacando a torre de Orthanc é exibido como fundo.  
  
- Boa noite, Terra Média! A expulsão de Sauron de Dol Goldur está espalhando medo. O Conselho dos Sábios foi reunido essa semana. E como eu disse para eles, eu repito para vocês! Segundo minhas pesquisas, o Um Anel está perdido para sempre. Após desaparecer nas águas do Anduin, ele provavelmente foi parar no Grande Mar, onde repousará até o final das eras. Agora é com vocês, Azuis! - Saruman  
  
A imagem retorna para Pallando a Alatar.  
  
- Esperamos que Saruman esteja certo. - Pallando - Isso diminui o poder de Sauron. Embora a melhor saída, ainda é a destruição do Anel.  
  
- Voltamos depois dos comerciais com a nossa última parte. - Alatar  
  
=========================  
  
- Estamos de volta! - Alatar  
  
- Agora é a vez de Gandalf, O Cinzento (ainda sujinho...). - Pallando - Mudamos nosso entrevistador, por causa do incidente do programa passado.  
  
- Radagast e sua teimosia de entrevistar Barbárvore. - Alatar - O programa terminou e o ent ainda estava falando seu nome.  
  
- Diretamente do Condado, Gandalf entrevista Bilbo, O Hobbit. - Pallando  
  
- Sua vez, Gandalf! - Alatar  
  
Gandalf aparece. Junto com um hobbit. Ambos sentados na frente de uma pequena moradia de porta redonda e maçaneta no meio. A fumaça ainda é exalada dos cachimbos que estão deixados de lado no momento. As feições do hobbit não são as melhores...  
  
- Obrigado, Pallando e Alatar. - Gandalf de posse do microfone do programa - Terra Média! Estamos aqui com o Bilbo. Bilbo, qual o motivo de sua participação na jornada?  
  
- Precisavam de um ladrão. E eu fui escalado por VOCÊ para a Companhia de Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho. - Bilbo - Não se lembra?  
  
- Claro que sim. - Gandalf - Você acha que a jornada foi muito difícil?  
  
- Depende. Qual sua opinião sobre ser capturado por trolls, orcs, wargs e elfos? Sem falar de aranhas e dragões? Criaturas malucas que falam consigo mesmo? E homens que viram urso?  
  
- Seu humor não está dos melhores, Bilbo. - Gandalf - Está se sentindo bem?  
  
- Eu estou com um vazio interior. - Bilbo - E isso devora minhas entranhas.  
  
- Então você ainda não se curou da morte de Thorin? - Gandalf - E de seus companheiros Fili e Kili?  
  
- Não é por causa disso. - Bilbo - Eu estou faminto!  
  
- Vamos agora para o bate-bola, jogo rápido sobre a jornada! Melhor não ignorar um hobbit faminto. - Gandalf - Um amigo?  
  
- Balin. Sem dúvida Balin. - Bilbo  
  
- Uma lembrança? - Gandalf  
  
- O Preciosso. - Bilbo  
  
- O que?? - Gandalf  
  
- Eu disse Ferroada. - Bilbo - E o colete de mithril também.  
  
- Momento que você gostaria de esquecer. - Gandalf  
  
- O musical que eu fiz para as aranhas na Floresta das Trevas. - Bilbo  
  
- Pior situação?  
  
- Difícil! - Bilbo - Eu fico entre três. Quando percebemos que Thorin havia desaparecido. Não posso deixar de lado a conversa com Smaug. Mas o pior é quando marcam uma entrevista para a hora da sua ceia.  
  
- Eu entendi a deixa! - Gandalf - Vocês acabaram de conhecer Bilbo. Boa noite, Terra Média  
  
De volta ao estúdio...  
  
- Acabaram de ver Gandalf e Bilbo. - Alatar  
  
- Está foi mais uma edição de "Hora Com os Magos" - Pallando  
  
- Semana que vem estaremos no mesmo canal, mesmo horário! - Alatar  
  
- E com a primeira parte do especial "Povos da Terra Média". - Pallando  
  
- Assistam agora ao documentário "Ervas Medicinais". Do diretor Elrond, O Meio Elfo. - Alatar - Boa noite, telespectadores!  
  
- Boa Noite, Terra Média. - Pallando  
  
Fim!!!!  
  
=========================  
  
- Espera aí! Nós não vamos aparecer??? - Pippin  
  
- Claro que não! O nome da fic é "Hora Com os Magos". - Liebe - Não é "Hora com os Hobbits"  
  
- Eu quero aparecer na televisão. - Frodo  
  
- Eu quero ir com o Senhor Frodo. - Sam  
  
- Vocês podem tentar em outro programa. - Liebe - Que tal no "Mundo da Imaginação". Eles adoram um baixinho lá.  
  
- Você não consegue passar uma fic sem implicar com nosso tamanho? - Merry  
  
- Eu acho que você tem um preconceito contra hobbits! - Sam  
  
- É mesmo! - Pippin - Você não passa uma fic sem nos perturbar!  
  
- Eu não perturbo vocês! - Liebe - É o contrário.  
  
- Sei. Mas tem outra pessoa que vai ficar muito feliz de ler essa fic. - Merry  
  
- Quem? - Todos  
  
- O Gimli. - Merry - Imagina quando ele descobrir que você chamou a Galadriel de branquela.  
  
- Vocês não vão contar para ele, vão? - Liebe  
  
- Vamos! - 4 hobbits disparando.  
  
- Voltem aqui!!!!!!! - Liebe  
  
Fim!! Dessa vez é sério!! 


End file.
